


Bad Hair Day

by shinyarmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AruAni, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyarmin/pseuds/shinyarmin
Summary: Armin is convinced to let his hair be styled by some girls... He didn't have much fun. Set in training days. [aruani]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is one of my first works written in English, it's not my mother tongue, so sorry if you find any strange idiom! Hope you like it.

It was a nice autumn afternoon. The cadets just finished their harsh training and they entered the canteen filled in dusty beams of light. They all got their seats in the long tables after carrying their own tray full of steaming food. Eren Jaeger wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He snorted.

"God, that was hard," hissed the brunet boy, leaning back on the wooden bench.

"Sure it was, after Reiner had kicked your ass so many times," teased Jean, on the opposite side of the table. Armin sighed before bringing the spoon to his mouth.

"As if you could do any better, horse f-!" Eren bumped a fist on the table, making Mikasa grimace at his side.

"You gotta find a new nickname, Eren, you screaming br-"

"Guys you stop it, this feels like kindergarten," added the blond boy, annoyance showing in his voice. Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes on his back, and then a hand on his fair mane. He stiffened.

"Hey Armin! I hope you don't mind us," a thin feminine voice said behind him. The boy faced the girl, seeing she was Mina Carolina, accompanied by Hannah. They didn't talk as much as it would seem in that moment.

"What can I do for you?" Armin asked confused, looking at both girls.

"You see," Mina began excited, "we really like your hair, and since we don't have any duties this afternoon, we wanted to ask you if you would let us style your hair!" chirped the black haired girl, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, it's really shiny!" added the another girl. Jean tried to hide a giggle, and Eren looked as confused as his blond friend. Mikasa seemed interested, though.

"W-what do you mean by styling?" said Armin startled.

"Oh c'mon, it won't do a little harm! We are complimenting you, don't give us that look! We are bored of other girls' hair, yours is just gorgeous!" Armin gulped.

"Well, if you really want it, I guess I could give it a go-"

"ARMIN!" called his angered friend. "Do you ever say no?"

"Let him," intervened Mikasa, "I would really want to style his hair too, it seems fun," she said with a deadpan expression.

"What, Mikasa!? You too?" Jean roared with laughter, "I would like to see it myself," added the taller teen. Armin started to regret his words.

Later that afternoon, Armin met both female partners in one of the girls' bedrooms. They weren't allowed to mix in rooms all of the time, but they guessed it wouldn't be a problem around 4 pm.

Eren was quite upset about the fact that his friend had agreed to the girls' mischievous plan, so he went training instead. Again. Mikasa followed instantly, much to her disappointment, but she had to make sure that brunet raging boy didn't get stuck in a tree or something.

Armin showed up in the room, with a book under his arm. He actually liked trying new things. But definitely, not this. He hesitated before knocking on the door, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Mina opened the door with a bright smile on her face. She looked really excited, and that made Armin feel a little relieved. At least he could help someone forget about the titan crisis.

"Oh, we thought you wouldn't really come! Come in, come in," said Mina while gesturing with her hand. Armin walked into the girls' bedroom curiously, he had never been in one. Actually, it looked the same as the boys' ones, but this one wasn't full of hormonal male teens screaming from the bunk beds. Not that it bothered him, actually it was real fun to watch. Sometimes he participated too in those 'arguments'.

The other girls greeted him. There was Hannah, as expected, but Christa Renz was there too. Hopefully, there wouldn't be too many hands on his hair. He could say he was a bit scared, he was trusting his own hair to almost strangers. It was his signature mark!

He sat on a wooden stool as he was told. He grasped his brown book tightly. He thought he could use that time to read while the girls had fun with his hair. Not for now.

"Okay first, we need to wash your hair!" said Christa, her face glowing. She was so charming! How could Armin say no? Of course, he wasn't expecting to have his hair washed. Not at all.

"You didn't specify that," Armin protested. "Also, I just had a shower too, I don't need another one," excused himself.

"Did you wash your hair, hmm?" asked Hannah while inspecting on a strand of his hair. There was silence. "I didn't think so!"

"So how are you going to do that?" asked the boy, looking at the girls without lifting his head, even though he was sitting. He wasn't that tall, they were just tiny, he thought.

Two of them grabbed the boy's loose sleeves, as Christa pushed him from the back. They led him to the contiguous bathroom, being shared by all the girls in that bedroom. Armin felt his cheeks redden suddenly.

"Wait, wait, what-" he couldn't finish his sentence, as Mina pushed him down on his knees from the shoulders. He looked like a deer in headlights. He looked at the bathtub he was facing. He quite… understood.

He discovered himself kneeling in front of the bathtub, facing down and tilting his head inside of the tub, so water could fall on the drainage. He felt a wave of shame up his spine, he wanted to have some courage to say no, sometimes. The girls were singing something, but it wasn't clear as water was running over his ears, eyes and nose. When they first poured some shampoo on his scalp, someone else showed up in the bathroom's door. God dammit, it was Ymir.

"Christa! I've been looking for y- eeeh sorry what the hell is this?" asked the taller girl with discomfort in her voice, her eye twitching. The smaller blonde continued her task on massaging Armin's hair with shampoo.

"We are going to style Armin's hair," the other two girls nodded happily.

"Armin, why the heck do you agree on everything… Anyways, you better not put a single eye on my Christa, you hear! This is so embarrassing to watch," said as she left, wavering her hand.

The boy looked like a good mature tomato. He really wanted to stand up and go away, but he guessed there was no turning back at that point. The expert hands rinsed his hair and covered it with a clean towel. Armin finally stood up, scowling. The girls didn't seem to notice.

He was sent back to the previous stool, where they dried his hair with the towel vigorously. A brush started to untangle the blond mane, and Armin flinched at the sudden discomfort, but he didn't say anything. He wasn't really angry, it was his fault after all.


	2. Chapter 2

His wet bangs covered his twisted expression. He wasn't having any fun. He was sure Ymir would tease him for this, just because she would be jealous of him. He sighed deeply, feeling small drops of water falling on his cheeks. The girls kept gossiping about almost anyone, although Armin wasn't interested at all.

He felt three pairs of hands starting to braid his hair, which felt actually nice as they weren't pulling too much. Armin had to admit that he liked his hair being stroked.

Some footsteps were heard approaching the room. Annie Leonhardt showed up at the door, first don't paying attention to the whole scenario, but noticing later. She had her eyes wide open, poker-faced, as usual.

"What is happening in here?" asked with a monotonous tone. She seemed not interested, despite she asked. Christa repeated her sentence from fifteen minutes before.

"We're styling Armin's hair, it's really smooth. Do you want too, Annie?" said Christa while looking at her with a smile. Annie raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, I think I'll pass," Annie answered nonchalantly. She passed past Armin, looking at him. She actually didn't feel compassion, but rather amusement. She grabbed her silver ring, which forgot to wear that morning.

Once the braid was done, Mina offered a small mirror to Armin, which he looked himself in. He didn't look any bad, but he wasn't used to have his hair off his face.

"Armin, thank you so much! We had so much fun. I hope we can repeat some day!" said Christa in the most angelic voice. Armin's anger disappeared magically, that girl really had super powers! He nodded and left the room.

Some days passed by before the girl gang showed up again at his dining table. He wanted to run away, they were like small mosquitos biting on him. Unexpectedly, Jean and Mikasa encouraged him to accept once more, while Eren had a vein popping out in his neck. Armin guessed they wouldn't go away until he agreed, they were stubborn as a mule.

The second hairstyling session was less traumatic, as they didn't insist on washing his hair. He did it himself to avoid bizarre adventures in the tub.

This time he felt on the mood and opened his book. It talked about female prayer mantis' behaviour around males. It would be scary that actual human women acted like that, thought Armin. He felt the small hands run all over his scalp. He was rather permissive that day.

Annie arrived to her bedroom. She was really tired, and she couldn't get any sleep that night. She yawned as she opened the door, finding the same weird situation again. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi Annie," greeted Armin with a happy tone, not lifting his eyes from the book. The rest of the girls greeted her afterwards. She was puzzled.

"For God's sake, I just want to take a nap. Go make your stupid hair salon in other place,"

"It's okay, we won't make any sound. You wouldn't think it's stupid if you tried it! It's really soothing," added Hannah, grabbing some golden locks. Armin giggled. He was relaxed too.

Annie just laid on her bed, facing the wall. She could hear the muffled whispers of the girls before she fell asleep.

Annie was on her nerves when she found out the same gang on her bedroom later that week. Armin seemed really happy and focused on his heavy-looking book, and the girls hummed some annoying song. She was so exhausted! This time she didn't even bother to speak up.

The sun shone really bright for being October, so the training felt harder than usual. Sasha jumped with joy when the lunch time arrived. They all took their respective seats. They were not fixed, but everyone just was used to have one.

Armin and Eren chatted over various topics before a tree-tall lean boy coughed at their backs. They looked up to find a sweaty Bertholdt, handing a folded paper to Armin. The blond looked first at the piece of paper, and then at the nervous brunet. He asked with his eyes.

"It's for you Armin, someone… Someone told me to give it to you! Only you can read it, okay?" spat Bertholdt.

"Who was it?" asked an inquiring Armin. Eren just looked at him in awe.

"I-I can't say it! You'll see… soon, I guess," declared the tallest of them all. He just excused himself and left, Armin looking with curiosity to the piece of paper. Eren sure wanted to peek at it too, but respected Bertholdt's indications. Armin just shrugged at his friend, before turning back to keep eating.

Only when Armin had left his tray in order to be washed, he went to a tranquil hall and opened the small letter. It said:

"Hey Armin. Meet me at 4 pm at the girls' bedroom number 5. Don't make me wait for you. See you there, xx."

Armin felt a slight shiver running down his spine. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong about that note. It wasn't even signed with the remittent name! In spite of that, his curiosity was now wide awake, so he did not follow his instinct and obeyed the note.

He was cautious as ever when knocked the well-known bedroom's door. Nobody answered, so he repeated his action, receiving no sound in response again. He grabbed the knob and turned it hesitantly, peering through the door. He was all alone, so he came in and sat patiently in the stool.

He thought about that letter, and the meaning of that mysterious meeting. His fingers twitched together, in an attempt of remaining calm. Five minutes had passed, when he felt the door crack as it opened.

Annie walked in, and closed the door again leaning on it with her back. Armin felt as confused as flustered, from all the people he knew, the least he could expect was Annie Leonhardt. She placed her bangs behind her ear. She looked really pretty like that, thought Armin, before coming back down on earth again.

"Annie?" he said in a strangulated voice. "You know, I'm waiting for someone here, I hope you don't mind," he said, hoping it wasn't her his mysterious remittent. She let out a tiny grin.

"Oh, yes, I'm your waited someone," answered an unconcerned Annie. Armin started feeling more and more distressed. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Nevertheless, she looked really calm and collected, as she was there to take a nap. That wasn't her actual intention, sadly.

"O-Oh really? I didn't think it was… well, you," Armin really tried to look as cool as her, but failed miserably. "So, Annie, what can I do for you?" asked as he stood up, swinging his arms loosely at his sides. A nervous smile appeared on his lips, when he realized Annie had been all this time with her arms at her back. Was she hiding something?

"Well, the question is more likely to be, what can I do for you?" she said as she brought her arms to the front. She had some silver small scissors on her right hand. Armin didn't really understand. That girl was weird, although he liked that in a person. "Look Armin," she continued, "I have near to zero patience, and your little hairstyling games won't let me relax in this room," Armin listened cautiously, "I believe you don't feel really comfortable having a group of girls following you everywhere,"

"Well, it's kinda flattering, actually," he said blushing, scratching his cheek with his index finger. He felt Annie scowl.

"Shut it! Listen, I need to cut your hair," she said abruptly, opening and closing her scissors. Armin felt his mouth open.

"What? No, listen Annie…" he grabbed his loved mane.

"If you don't have that silky hair they say you have, then there won't be more salon sessions!" she was starting to lose her temper.

"Oh, but hey, have you touched it? It's really smooth, trust me!" said Armin nervously, in an attempt of saving his hair. He came closer and offered her a long lock. Annie raised an eyebrow. That boy was really weird, in a good way she would admit. Instead of stroking the lock, she went for his golden hair. It was as smooth as a puppy's fur, it was true. Her expression softened.

"Okay, you are right. Now I feel shame, but I'm cutting your hair anyways. I don't stand all the noise in my room!" said an impatient Annie. Armin almost let out a giggle, she was really cute when angry. Of course, he would never say it. He could gain a good slap.

"We can go somewhere else, I can talk with them, I'll convince them. How about that?" Armin said stepping back, as Annie started coming closer with her scissors. She really seemed amused, for the first time.

Armin found the stairs of a bunk bed with his back, meaning he had no more space left to recoil.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt his heart throbbing hard against his chest. Was it the situation? Was it that someone was menacing him with a pair of scissors? Was it the presence of that girl?

He dodged her while stepping back to the window. He felt the room become smaller and smaller. When did the situation come to this?

He rested both hands behind his back on the window sill. Sweat was rolling down his forehead. "Annie, just calm down, I-" he dodged an attempt from the girl to cut a strand. "I know you're not thinking straight, you are not like this!"

Suddenly, she stopped cornering him, and folder her arms over her chest. "So you think you know me, huh?" inquired with annoyance in her voice.

"No! Not the slightest, but I would really like to, you seem really nice!" Armin didn't know what he was saying, maybe it was a fight-or-flight response his brain had made up. Annie wasn't buying it.

"Don't try to be charming, I want that hair short NOW!" the cutting sound of the scissors snipped near his face. Some single golden hairs fell to the floor.

Armin starting running around the room, trying to get his way to the door. Unfortunately, she was quicker, waiting for him with open blades. Armin skidded on the wooden floor and it cracked, making his way to one of the bunk beds. He jumped and reached the higher one, being impressed of what fear could do to his body. He didn't understand the situation. That girl went completely nuts!

Annie let out a small devilish giggle and starting climbing the bed's ladder. Armin backed up against the wall, knowing he didn't have many opportunities left. Could he jump? It was not that tall, but his ankles were not warm, so he could see himself falling miserably. Annie showed up her head above the mattress. She seemed focused on her task.

He then remembered the book he had been reading over the last weeks. Praying mantis courtship could be a dangerous affair; females had been well-documented biting off the heads and eating other body parts of the males that they mated with. However, they did not always do it. Only if they were starving or the male irritated her, she would engage in such cannibal behaviour. Armin felt like one of those miserable male praying mantis.

Before realizing, he had the girl all over him. He had no scape whatsoever, he had to come up with something quick. He managed to grab both of the girl's wrists, keeping the scissors away from his face. She could have stabbed him with the scissors accidentally. What was she playing at?

"Arlert! You are getting your hair trimmed NOW!" she raised her voice. She seemed kind of having a good time. Armin felt actual terror. He shook his head nervously as an answer. She fought her wrists free, although the boy's grasp was stronger than she could have imagined. Armin was afraid she would use on of her body-locks. She had to be on her knees though, so she didn't have much room to move. She broke free of his grasp using her elbows, so now she could use her hands again. Armin collected himself and brainstormed since words didn't seem to work on her.

She was just going for his mane when he managed to cup her face with both hands and left a brief peck on her lips.

What the hell had he just done. He was dead, dead, dead. How could that work with the coldest girl he had ever known? First of all, what kind of idea was that? He doubted it would have worked with any other girl. He came back into reality and stared at her unreadable expression. He was blushing intensely.

The door cracked open and a group of girls entered to observe both Annie and Armin being in a weird position… in bed. Sasha, Christa, Ymir and Hannah froze in their places, eyes widen as they could not believe what they were witnessing.

Armin removed his hands from the blonde's face. He wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Annie seemed so annoyed she would spit on his face, but she didn't. Instead, she parted her lips slightly in utter shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED YOU FILTHY-!" screamed Sasha in shock. She wavered her arms in the air, trying to get their attention.

"Time to change these sheets," laughed Ymir, teasing Sasha. "Actually, they were the last people I would expect to find kissing in a room."

The other girls were mute, surprise left them speechless.

Annie realised she was being mistakenly judged and came down of the bed. She left almost running, she really had the urge to cry her heart out. She wouldn't let opinions of others affect her self-esteem, nevertheless this was just another level. What was that? She just wanted to get rid of all these people, not that she hated them, but she had a weight on her shoulders no one could understand, and she rarely slept through the night. Naps somehow saved her from fainting out of exhaustion. Night's darkness reminded her of worst fears.

She kept running through the halls, with no fixed destiny. She put the bright scissors on her pocket, wanting to throw them away.

Armin jumped out of the bed and brushed against the group of girls in a rush. He saw platinum blond locks turning the hall's corner. He followed immediately. He needed to apologize, realising that affected her more than he would have thought. He hated hurting people. She was the first to be threatening him with a pair of scissors, but still. Armin was a patient and sympathetic kind of guy.

Suddenly, the bell rang, indicating it was time to head to their respective classes. Armin clicked his tongue, in frustration. It hadn't been a kiss, just a brief peck, but it had felt like his whole face would fall from embarrassment.

He picked his books from his room, running into Eren on his way to their lessons. He seemed really happy to see him again.

"Hey Armin! What happened? Who was the mysterious person behind that note?" asked Eren impatiently. He was not a gossip person, but that sure woke up his curiosity. Armin looked down at his books, trying to hide his redden cheeks.

"Oh, actually they didn't show up… I waited for twenty minutes! I'm sure it was just a prank," the blond lied. He could trust Eren with anything, but what had just happened ten minutes before was just insane.

"Really? Man, people are weird," he answered disappointed, scratching his hair.

They took their seats on the first row of benches, next to Mikasa. The classroom started to fill with people. Jean, Marco and Connie entered laughing, followed by Reiner and Betholdt. The latter gave Armin an strange look. The blond just made as he hadn't noticed.

Looking like she wanted to hide, Annie Leonhardt entered the room very close to a group of girls, going unnoticed. Much to her disappointment, Armin caught her eye, but she looked away immediately. Armin felt his cheeks blushing.

"Hey Armin, are you okay? You're all red," stated Eren, giving a worried look at his best friend. Armin opened one of the books abruptly and pretended he was reading.

"Oh, oh yes, sure. It's just hot in here, isn't it?" dodged Armin.

"Armin, it's 5 degrees out there," intervened Mikasa, as a matter of fact. Armin felt cornered again. He did not answer, feeling it would make their friends cut their asking.

He low-key turned his head, looking for Annie. She had sat at the end of the room, not that she always did. Armin was just really worried. Had his actions impacted that much on her? He felt terrible. He believed you must never touch a woman without her permission, but the pressure forced him to. They had never really talked that much. She wasn't a talkative person, although they always jumped into a conversation easily, which he found relieving. Did she hate him now?


	4. Chapter 4

The clock on the wall ticked so painfully slow, Armin actually wanted to pull out his hair. Mikasa observed her blond friend for most of the class. She was aware something was up.

  
After sixty minutes of despair, their professor concluded his lecture, so everyone took their books and left, while chatting. The three neighbours also started picking up their things. Eren sighed as he got up and went out first.

  
Mikasa rested a hand on Armin’s shoulder. “Armin, what’s the matter?” she said calmly, while bringing her notebooks against her chest with her other hand. Mikasa really inspired comfort and safety with her eyes, in spite of not being that expressive.

The blond let out a long sigh as he saw Annie quit the room, hiding in between the colossal people that were Reiner and Bertholdt. He thought he needed some advice, although Mikasa wasn’t exactly the best option in that situation, but he had no other choice. He turned to face her porcelain appearance.

  
“Mikasa, can I trust you with something? I may need some piece of advice…” Armin said not looking in her eyes. Mikasa let out a soft sound of surprise.

  
“Sure Armin, I’m actually worried as you are the one who usually gives word of advice,” she answered rather concerned, making Armin to bite his lower lip. They went out to the wooden hall, being filled with people, so they looked for a less crowded place.

  
Both coal and golden haired leaned on the rails which gave a sight of the empty canteen on the first floor. Armin sighed before confessing his crime to his childhood friend. Moreover, he felt terrible for letting Mikasa know and not Eren, but he had his priorities.

  
“So, I guess you can remember all this hair-styling fuss,” Armin started looking gloomy. He made eye-contact to watch her reaction. Mikasa nodded softly. “Well, it was very fun for some, but not much for others. It seems like Annie was one of the latter.”

  
“I will kill that bitch-” the girl snapped with a husky voice. Armin made a horrified expression.

  
“No, no, no violence! Mikasa, listen! You said you’d help me,” he almost whispered, lifting his hands from the rails. "Okay, the point is that I have to make amends with… her,” clarified Armin, not feeling relieved.

  
“What did she do to you?” demanded a bothered Mikasa, now facing him completely. She scowled, Armin gulping in response. He might had chosen the wrong person, after all.

  
“Well, she… Let’s say that we kind of… Argued,” Armin started to fidget at the sudden memory. “And I did something… she was really pissed off, I just feel so guilty. I just think she won’t ever speak to me again,” he sighed. Mikasa raised a thin eyebrow.

  
“Did she ever speak to you, anyway?” wondered the girl, crossing her arms over her chest. Armin felt rather offended.

  
“Well, YES, we spoke… Occasionally,” the blond pouted mockingly. He then pulled himself together, making Mikasa know he was actually worried about Annie.

  
“Armin, I don’t know what you have done to her, but she’s a bizarre one,” Mikasa sighed. “If you want to get to her, you’ll have to think like her. A girl’s mind is a twisted place…” she fell slowly into a trance, to which the blond answered by rocking her shoulders. He thanked the exotic looking girl and went down the stairs. He would have to convince Annie Leonhardt of speaking with him.

  
That day training consisted in body-to-body combat. Armin’s most hated and Annie’s favorite.

In spite of lacking basic self-defense skills, Armin would sacrifice his dignity and self-esteem just so he could have a little chat with Annie. However, he could be doing the lottery in order to win a nice beating from his angered partner.

  
After pretending a fake fight with Jean, he looked out for the platinum-haired girl. He caught sight of her shirking the task. It was then or never. He walked over to her showing a confident façade, so she wouldn’t slip away. Nevertheless, she didn’t even look at him when she had his presence in front of her. The blond boy tried to look collected and calm.

  
“See, Annie, ah… Hey! Come back here!” he protested, running in order to stand in front of the girl who tried to dodge him.

  
“I have no time for you,” she droned, looking to her side while trying to walk away. Armin got in her way, again.

  
“Annie, it’s close combat training. Would… would you be my partner?” he asked, knowing what he was getting involved in. Annie suddenly made eye-contact, looking utterly surprised. She then looked as she noticed her showing emotions, making a deadpan expression to cover them up.

  
“Arlert, I guess you are smart enough to know who you are asking. Just a few hours ago you were running from me, and now you’re asking me to fight against you?” she declared, a fierce look in her crystal eyes. The boy nodded, hesitantly.

  
She was well aware of his intentions. He wouldn’t come to her out of the blue and ask her to beat him up. Annie was really mad at him. She couldn’t afford to have sympathy for others, let alone becoming attached. Betrayal wouldn’t feel so painful in that way. Nevertheless, she really appreciated he was so eager to sacrifice his butt just so he could talk to her. What a fool.

  
“I guess I am. Also, don’t go easy on me. That will make up for what I did, Annie,” he couldn’t bear her piercing glare, so he looked at her boots instead. He knew Annie was soft inside; she was just a really good actress. The girl was actually bewildered.

  
“Don’t you even mention it. Rather, I would prefer not to talk with you ever again. But you’re more stubborn than you look. I guess I can’t fight against stubbornness, it makes me sick,” she sighed, Armin showing a genuine smile on his face. “Cut it out, or I will make it disappear. And don’t worry, I just don’t go easy on anyone,” she prepared herself, lifting her fists in front of her face. Armin tried to copy her actions, in an attempt of showing some kind of knowledge in that field, which she knew he absolutely had not.

  
“Not even on yourself?” the boy looked like he was teasing her, but he was totally serious. Annie frowned, she hated those little games he played on everyone. They wouldn’t work on her, or so she hoped. She lifted her right leg in order to kick the side of his face, to which Armin responded by blocking her target with his forearm, being brutally struck. A sharp crack was heard, followed by a yelp.

  
“You, freaking idiot! You don’t just block a leg kick with your arm! Stupid!” Annie scolded the hurt looking boy, who sat on the floor. She kneeled in front of him, still ranting. Armin held his swollen arm close to his chest. “Let me see it. You deserve it, damn pervert! Let me see it!” she demanded, trying to hold the hurt limb. Armin held it out while complaining. She rolled his sleeve up, examining the injury with expert eyes.

  
“I-I am not a pervert…” he murmured, trying to conceal his pain. She was so brutish! Although, he asked her to not go easy on him. Plus, he could deserve it. The girl fixed her clear eyes on him, showing annoyance.

  
“Oh, really? So you just go kissing everyone who menaces you? That wouldn’t make you a pervert, not in the slightest,” she hissed, tightening her grasp on the boy’s hurt arm. Armin yelped.

  
“Ow, Annie!” he protested. “That’s right, you were menacing me. With a pair of scissors. Running after me with a pair of scissors!” the blond reproached, trying to get free of her firm grasp.

  
“Don’t shout you whiny baby! If anyone hears then I’ll break your other arm,” the boy opened his mouth.

  
“Is it broken!?” Armin looked his arm in consternation. A deep scarlet bruise was starting to show on his forearm.

  
“What did I just say! Shut up Arlert! Coconut idiot.” The girl wheezed in despair. She tried to hide the injury from the rest of the trainees turning her back on them. Annie wasn’t interested in causing a fuss in the slightest.

  
“What’s a coconut?” Armin asked confused, looking at her annoyed expression.

  
“What’s- What’s a- Dammit Armin, it’s just- just an expression from my hometown,” she stuttered, trying to make up her mistake. Armin tilted his head, she was quite eerie.

  
“Annie, I’m really sorry for what I did. I was just so shocked, I- well, I can’t make up an excuse, that’s for cowards. So I completely understand your irritation. I hope you can forgive me, someday. I don’t usually… do these type of things,” he cut his apology as he felt heat spreading across his cheeks. Annie observed him carefully. When she realized his sudden blush, she just wanted to cackle, but kept it to herself. So naïve.

  
“Armin, I just want you to know that if you try something like that again I’ll bite your head off,” she said deadpan serious.

  
“Wow Annie, I thought you were gore, but that’s just too much,” exclaimed a bewildered Armin. The girl rolled her eyes.

  
“It’s just an expression. Your arm will heal in maybe two months, at worst. I’m sorry for this, and you’re sorry for that, so we’re at hand.” She stood up and held a hand out to help him up, too. Armin wasn’t really happy with the outcome, but it could have been worse. Annie could really act like a normal person. Even like a good person. “Also, you’re pathetic at fighting. Someone should teach you, seriously. Meat inside your skull won’t always save you,” she said, pointing at his head.

  
“Teach me then!” he protested, feeling offended.

  
“Don’t tell me you will be as annoying as your friend with suicidal tendencies,” she said when she was almost leaving, turning towards him. “I’m no-one teacher. It just doesn’t work like that. What do I get in return? Ah yes- competence. So, it’s a no. Sorry Armin.” She answered with arms akimbo.

  
“I could teach you something in return,” stated a confident Armin, who hadn’t felt like that for a while. “I may not have great physical strength, but I compensate that with other things.”

  
“Sure, smart-pants. You’ll have to be more convincing. Still, I think you’re a creep. Kissing people all around. Have you ever heard of mononucleosis?” she teased while walking away, almost like having fun. Armin felt challenged. Really challenged.


End file.
